


I Just Wanna Be The One You're Holding Onto

by beautifulmagick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, M/M, Power Bottom Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is up ridiculously early on a Saturday just to tour the local university. He realizes very quickly that there is more to offer at this school than academics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Be The One You're Holding Onto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiction_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_bunny/gifts).



University tours were bloody boring. All the buildings started to look the same and all the professors began to run together. There were the same extracurriculars -- sports, theatre, music, book clubs -- and it was getting overwhelming. Harry knew his decision was important, whichever school he chose would be his home for the next four years. It would shape him into the adult he wanted to be. But really, was it necessary to go into every single campus bookstore and look at all the same books over and over? 

Harry sighed and sat down next to a shelf of psychology books. He was exhausted. His mum really wanted him to find a school that spoke to him. He just wanted to enroll and get it over with. This was the fourth tour he'd went on this week. He'd honestly had no idea there were so many schools to pick from until he started visiting them. 

"Alright everyone! We're gonna start the tour in just a mo so get ready!" 

A voice startled Harry out of his day dreaming. He looked up to find the source of the voice and felt his heart stop in his chest. The most beautiful boy he'd ever seen in his life was standing up on the bookstore counter with a mischievous grin on his face. His caramel colored hair was falling messily on his forehead and his blue eyes were sparkling as he took in the mess of teenagers standing around the bookstore. He wasn't wearing a university polo like all the other volunteers milling about, instead he was wearing a loose black tank top and skinny jeans rolled up at the ankle. The only thing that let Harry know that he actually worked with the university was the nametag pinned to his chest. 

"I'm Louis and I will be leading the tour. I hope you're prepared for a different kind of tour because I refuse to be boring like my coworkers." Louis gestured to the boy behind the counter with big brown eyes and a nametag that said 'Liam.' 

"The tour isn't boring, Louis. It's important that the prospective students see what we have to offer." Liam protested. 

"It's boring, Li. Now group, I will let Liam lead for part of the tour because I am required to. Then I will show you all the cool places and you can decide who wins this argument." Louis winked at the group and Harry felt his heart skip again. 

Louis was perfect. He was small and curvy and beautiful and Harry wanted to know him. He moved his way up to the front of the group so he was closer to Louis, smiling shyly at him. Harry had never been good at picking up boys but he knew how to be charming. He hoped his charm didn't fail him in the face of such perfection. 

"First things first, I'm gonna pass out name tags. Write your name on it so I can keep you all straight." Louis said as he passed the stickers out. 

"I don't think you can keep me straight." Harry said with a grin. 

Louis paused for a second, both of them holding onto the sticker. He met Harry's eyes then did a slow sweep from the top of Harry's head down to his toes. Harry was thankful that he'd actually changed out of his pajamas that morning because Louis's eyes were lingering on his legs and he knew his jeans made them look even longer. 

"I would never try to keep you straight. It'd hurt my chances too much." Louis said finally, letting go of the sticker and winking at Harry. 

Harry was done. His decision was made. This was the university for him. He didn't even need to go on the tour to know that he wanted to be anywhere that Louis was. 

"Alright everyone, nametags on and get ready!" Liam announced, leading them all towards the door. 

The tour was, predictably, boring. They visited the campus center, quad, library and most of the academic buildings. Harry shuffled along, listening to only half of what Liam was saying. Most of his attention was on Louis. The older boy was often making faces behind Liam's back and adding commentary to each of Liam's speeches. Harry was so charmed. He stayed in the front of the group so that he could be close to Louis and it was just Harry's luck that the other boy directed most of his jokes towards him. The tour was wrapping up in the science building when Louis playfully shoved Liam aside and took over the tour. 

"Now group, we will be heading to my personal favorite place -- the theatre. I am a drama major in both my academic life and my real life so be prepared to be amazed." Louis announced as he lead them towards the theatre.

The theatre was old but in wonderful condition. It was obviously a well loved building with it’s shiny floors and meticulously repaired seats. Louis ran down the aisle the second they were inside hopping up on the stage instead of using the stairs. Harry laughed at his enthusiasm and followed him with the rest of the group. 

"This is the best place on campus. Our theatre program is often overlooked by prospective students because it's not a 'career' degree. The arts are very important and pursuing something you love despite the promise of riches is a strong show of character. That's the one thing I always tell tour groups. Do not chose a major just because you want to make money. Chose something you love. You'll enjoy university so much more and you'll be happier in your life. Don't become an accountant or chemist just because you think it'll make you a ton of money. Chose whatever major you want because it makes you happy." Louis said then bowed deeply. 

"A speech worthy of Shakespeare, Lou." Liam said with a laugh. 

"A soliloquy, Liam. I keep trying to teach you that word." Louis rolled his eyes at his friend. 

The group headed back to the bookstore slowly. There were several questions from other people in the group and the tour guides tried to answer each one. Harry hung back. He wasn't ready to leave Louis's presence. 

"Any other questions?" Louis asked, scanning the group for hands. 

"Can I get your number?" Harry asked, looking straight at Louis. 

A smirk spread across the other boys face. Harry felt the bottom fall out of his stomach as Louis stepped closer to him. 

"That depends, Harold. Are you planning on enrolling at our fine institution?" 

"Harold isn't my name." Harry mumbled. He could feel his cheeks flushing from Louis's attention. 

"That didn't answer my question." 

"Yeah. I wanna come here in the fall." 

"Then yes, Harold. You can have my number." Louis snatched Harry's phone out of his hand and programmed his number into it. 

"Unless there are any other questions, this tour is officially over." Louis looked around the group then back at Harry. 

The group dispersed pretty quickly. It was only noon on a Saturday morning, most of the teenagers were probably on their way back to bed. Harry couldn't leave though--Louis was still holding his phone. 

"You are legal, right?" 

"18. Totally legal. Very interested." Harry confirmed with a smirk. 

"You do talk some shit, don't you?" Louis chuckled, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder. 

Harry let Louis lead him out of the bookstore. He had a feeling he'd happily follow this boy anywhere. 

"You don't have any plans for this lovely Saturday afternoon, right?" Louis asked once they were outside. 

"I was gonna go back to bed." Harry shrugged. 

The look Louis gave him was positively feral. His blue eyes were dark and his grin showed his sharp canines. 

"We can still do that, young Harold." 

Harry felt arousal flush hotly through his bloodstream. His heartbeat kicked up in his chest and he felt hot all over. 

"Sounds like a good plan." Harry croaked, desperately trying to seem less affected than he was. 

"Only if you're sure. You're not a blushing virgin, right? I'm not defiling any teenagers today." 

"No, I'm not a virgin. You're just really hot." Harry blurted truthfully. 

Louis's laugh sounded like music in Harry's ears and he decided to make it his goal in life to make Louis laugh all the time. 

"Come on, you. Let's go back to my room and we can see where this goes." 

Louis led Harry across campus until the reached the dorms. No one really paid them any attention as they took the elevator up to Louis's floor. Harry was afraid someone would know that he didn't belong there but it didn't seem to matter. Once they reached Louis's room he unlocked the door and ushered Harry inside. Before he closed the door though, he grabbed the dry erase pen hanging on it and wrote 'DO NOT DISTURB, LIAM.' on the whiteboard. 

"Liam is your roommate?" Harry asked quietly. 

"Yeah. He's my best mate too. He's a good guy, just a bit serious. I like to make him break rules just to watch his conscience go crazy." Louis laughed as he kicked his shoes off. 

Louis grabbed Harry by his hips and pulled him until he stumbled back onto the bed. Louis grinned at him and crawled up his body, settling himself on Harry's hips and leaning down to press their lips together. Harry groaned and arched up, opening his mouth immediately to Louis's tongue. The kiss was hot and claiming. Harry felt himself surrendering to Louis, just letting himself relax back against the bed while Louis kissed him. He could feel Louis's hands all over his body, tweaking his nipples through his shirt and skating down his sides to grope his hips. Harry sat up long enough for them both to toss their shirts on the floor then he was pushed onto his back again. It felt like Louis was everywhere all at once. He kissed down Harry's throat and bit across his collarbone then slowly started making his way down Harry's chest. 

"Lou... fuck." Harry moaned, fisting the sheets in his hands to stop himself from grabbing Louis's hair. 

"You are so fucking fit. I wanted you the second I saw you sitting in the book store." Louis growled against his chest. 

Harry opened his mouth to say he felt the same way-- but then Louis's mouth was closing around his nipple and he could only keen brokenly. Louis thumbed his other nipple while he tortured the one in his mouth, biting gently around it and laving it with his tongue until it was puffy and sensitive. Then he switched sides, pinching his already swollen nipple and biting the other one. 

"Please, Louis." Harry whimpered, his body arched high to get closer to Louis's mouth. 

"Please what, love?" Louis asked, releasing Harry's nipple with a pop. 

"More." 

Louis smirked wickedly and continued down Harry's body. He sucked love bites onto each of his love handles and licked the trail of hair that led into Harry's overly tight jeans. Harry could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his mouth was dry. He wanted so much but no words would form in his brain besides 'please' and 'Louis.' Even that stopped once Louis palmed him through his jeans. His mind became nothing but static as Louis peeled his jeans off and kicked them off the bed. 

"You're so big, darling. I wanna ride you." Louis groaned, wrapping his hand around Harry's dick and stroking it from root to tip. 

"Please don't tease. Don't tease." Harry gasped, bucking into his hand. 

"Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna take care of you." 

Louis hopped off the bed and shoved his own jeans down to the floor. Then he rummaged through the bedside drawer until he found lube and a condom. He gently laid the supplies on the bed beside Harry then climbed back on top of him. He kissed him again, pressing their naked bodies flush together. Harry was so distracted by his kiss that he didn't notice Louis shakily pouring lube on his own fingers. He definitely noticed Louis gasping into his mouth as he pressed one slick finger inside of himself. Harry’s gripped Louis’s hips tightly and pulled him close. The angle was awkward but Louis didn’t pull away. 

“Fuck Lou, you look so good.” Harry growled, digging his fingers into Louis’s hips. He hoped they left bruises.

Louis whined high in his throat and pressed another finger inside of himself. Harry couldn’t stop himself from sliding his hands around Louis’s back to cup his arse. He dragged his fingers down to tease Louis’s stretched rim, pressing just hard enough for his fingertip to slip in alongside Louis’s.

“I’m ready. Fuck me.” Louis sat up and wiped his hand on his bed sheets. Harry struggled to rip open the condom Louis had left on the bed but after a moment of fighting with it, Louis rolled his eyes and tore the wrapper open with his teeth. He rolled it on quickly and then grabbed the lube and slathered it on Harry’s cock.

“If you want me to last long enough to fuck you, you need to stop touching me right now.” Harry whimpered, his whole body trembling with need.

“I swear to god if you come before you fuck me, I will destroy you.” Louis threatened him, wrapping his fingers tightly around the base of Harry's cock.

"I'm sorry Lou. You're just really hot and please please hurry." Harry threw his head back and bit his lip hard enough to taste blood.

"I'll forgive you, Harold. I know you're just a young boy." Louis said with a smirk.

Louis positioned himself above Harry's cock and slowly sank down. Harry gripped the sheets tightly and tried not to thrust. Louis was so tight around him that he felt his entire world narrow down until all he could feel was Louis. Harry was no virgin but no one had ever made him feel like this. It was overwhelming in the best way.

Once Louis was seated completely he collapsed forward and tucked his head under Harry's chin. Harry forced himself to let go of the sheets and wrapped his arms around the older boy. He held his hips still and rubbed Louis's back soothingly until Louis finally relaxed around him. 

"Go ahead." Louis murmured hoarsely.

Harry nodded and pressed a kiss to Louis's forehead, his cheeks and then his mouth. Louis whimpered softly as Harry held his hips securely and thrusted up gently. He kept his thrusts careful and measured, setting up a rhythm that had Louis gasping against his collarbone. After a few minutes, Louis pushed himself up and balanced himself in Harry's lap.

"Ok now?" Harry asked, stilling his hips again. 

"Yeah, hold on tight." Louis's face was flushed and his fringe was sticking to his sweaty forehead. Harry had never seen someone so beautiful.

Louis moved his hips in tight circles, clenching tight around Harry's cock. Harry held him close, matching his rhythm until they were moving seamlessly together, Harry thrusting up every time Louis came down. It was like something clicked in both of their minds and they were on exactly the same page. 

"Touch me." Louis gasped, bouncing harder on Harry's lap.

Harry slid one of his hands to splay across Louis's lower back and the other down to wrap around his cock. 

"Come for me Lou, please." 

"Close." Louis moaned, his body going taut.

Harry stroked him faster, desperately trying to match Louis's furious pace. He wanted to make Louis come before he did-- and he could feel his own orgasm licking hotly at the base of his spine. Finally Louis went completely still, seated completely on Harry's cock, and cried out shrilly. He spilled over Harry's hand with a gasp, covering his stomach with come. 

Louis shuddered and reached down to run his fingers through the mess on Harry's tummy then reached up to press his fingers into Harry's mouth. Harry eagerly sucked the digits clean as his orgasm washed over him. He clutched Louis close as aftershocks wracked through him. Finally they were still, bodies tangled together as they panted against each other's skin.

"That was not what I was expecting when I agreed to take a tour group this morning." Louis said as he pressed kisses to Harry's collarbone. 

"You did a good job though, I was convinced to come here before you even took your clothes off." Harry chuckled.

"So are you interested in a hot older boyfriend or was this a one time thing?" Louis asked softly.

Harry tightened his arms around Louis and kissed his hair.

"Very interested. You might come in handy once I'm getting lost on campus every day." 

Louis laughed and snuggled even closer to him. 

"It's lunch time. Wanna go on a proper date?"

Harry thought about his mum and how he was supposed to come straight home and tell her about the tour. He thought about his friends who wanted to play video games later. He thought about the beautiful boy splayed across his chest and his mind was easily made up. 

"I'd love to."  
***

"And this, young Harold, is the fastest way to get to the library. Ignore all of those winding paths all around us-- they want to make you late." Louis announced as he jumped over a flowerbed.

"Louis, the paths are there so we don't trample the flowers..." Harry tried to jump over the flowerbed but he was too clumsy. One tiny flower was crushed beneath his foot and he bent to try to save it.

"Harry, they're flowers. Someone will come tend them later. We have study group now." Louis grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him the rest of the way to the library.

Harry rolled his eyes and allowed Louis to pull him along. University was not like anything he had expected. He had been nervous about making new friends, finding his way to his classes and keeping up with his coursework. Louis made everything easier. He taught Harry shortcuts around the campus and introduced him to his friends. He had even talked him into taking some music courses on top of his law classes. Louis always encouraged him to do things he loved even if that wasn't what he would be doing ultimately. It was wonderful to feel so supported.

They made it to the library a few minutes later and found the rest of the group already there. Louis' friends Liam and Zayn were on one side of the table and Harry's friend from his music class, Niall, on the other. 

"Sorry we're late. Harold was worried about the flowers." Louis rolled his eyes dramatically and sat down at the table beside Zayn.

Harry ignored his jibe.

"What are we working on?" He asked.

Niall held up his music theory homework as Zayn and Liam began to talk about their chemistry paper. Harry nodded and got his own laptop out. Their study group was a mixed bag of work, everyone doing something different but everyone willing to help each other.

Harry looked around the table and smiled. He was glad he got up for the tour that fateful Saturday.


End file.
